Tread Softly
by Sunken-Battleships
Summary: A mysterious girl name Jamie shows up in London not long after Harry's 17th birthday.. Then strange things start happening. AU
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Jo owns Harry Potter, so, yea, I'll just recede in to my corner of dreams. Er, don't step on them please!**

_But I, being poor, have only my dreams;  
I have spread my dreams under your feet,  
Tread softly because you tread on my dreams*_

I stared in to the man's dark cold eyes, filled with fury and anger that would have made even the humblest, strongest and braves men recoil in fear from, I being non of these, cowered. My heart seemed to beat so fast and loud I was surprised no one had heard it, the mans raised fists seemed to be already hitting me, even though they remained two feet away, two feet away from pain, my mind taunted to me.

" What. Are. You?" The man screamed at me, I was frightened, scared, lost, alone, hopeless, many words could describe my feelings then, those were only a small amount, and they didn't even express fully they way I felt.

" Jamie." I responded hardly even paying attention to what I was saying, a fresh tear rolling down my cheek, even though I fought hard against it.

" Get out of my sight then, Jamie!" He screamed, his hand fell hard across my side as I tried to run, as I tried to leave, this was not my first encounter that resembled me in pain, there had been many more.

Overcome with anger at this man, I retaliated, with a swift punch to the temple, it must have been harder then I thought, because the man fell to the ground, dead. I screamed in terror, remembering the bright flash as it happened..

That was when I first had my experience with magic, I had killed a man, I was a murderer, I was scum, I would be hunted by everyone now, I was a murderer.

My mind was in a haze as I picked myself up off the ground, I began to run aimlessly in what ever direction I was headed, and I continued to run that way, soon the smell of the sea began to become more clear, more vivid. It felt soothing, even though I hated myself. I was graced with few glances in my direction, maybe everyone here was used to seeing a girl covered in dirt, with ripped clothing run through the streets, I didn't know, all I knew was that I was in America, in a place called Portland. I ran and ran, till I found a boat heading who knew where, and then, I became the stowaway, I felt my heart shrink even more, here I was a freak, against nature, and the law..

**[*] all praise belongs to W. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Still working on getting Harry Potter for myself, but for now, Jo owns it!**

Chapter One: Forgotten

She glanced down at the parchment in her hands, she had just turned seventeen, seventeen years old.. And here was a letter, addressed to her when she was eleven.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, first class)

Dear Miss Potter,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later then 31 July.

Yours Sincerely,

Filius Flitwick  
Deputy Headmaster

The letter surprised girl, and it fell from her hand, the wind carrying it softly to the ground as she herself crumpled in to a heap, shocked..

" Why in the world am I in London, Paige?" Jamie laughed a little as she and her best friend, also a social outcast, Paige Longpool wandered through the streets in London.

" Because you-Because we.." Paige then walked in to a girl carrying a load of books and knocked her over." Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, Merlin, I keep doing that."

" It's no problem, I do that as-Merlin?" The brunette with thick curly brown locks sounded surprised as she stooped to pick up her books.

" Uh yes. She's a fanatic of the story of Merlin, it's absolutely ghastly, living with her. I'm Jamie by the way, Jamie Potter." Jamie grinned holding out her hand.

" Hermione Granger." Again the brunette sounded a little surprised as she shook Jamie's hand.

" Paige, Longpool.." The other girl giggled and also shook Hermione's hand.

" PAIGE! JAMIE!" Someone called, Hermione was sure she recognized the voice..

" Ugh, the stupid prat won't leave us alone!" Paige and Jamie groaned at the same time.

" Ah well, you've probably got to go.." Hermione shifted in her place as the owner of the voice dawned on her.

" Hey.. You three girls are a pain-Where is Aileen?" Draco Malfoy walked up to the girls and glowered at them.

" No idea, she said something about having to go shopping with-BLOODY MERLIN!" Jamie shrieked as she was interrupted by Draco swearing loudly." What is wrong with you?" She asked clutching her chest.

" G-Granger?" Draco gasped in shock...


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter, but world domination is coming fast!**

Chapter Two: Strange Twist

" So.. Introduction again just in case?" Jamie said nervously as she sat down in a wizarding cafe with her friends and Hermione." This is uh, Paige Longpool, Draco Malfoy you already know clearly, you may or may not know Aileen Longbottom." She then gestured to the new girl who smiled brightly." And um, I'm Jamie Potter.. Everyone, this is Hermione Granger."

" Oh Hermione! I've been dieing to meet you, Neville speaks very highly of you.. Though I'm afraid my brother, Blaise, didn't." Aileen shook Hermione's hand warmly.

" Yea, sorry I couldn't make it to the wedding, it clashed with um.. Other stuff." Hermione went bright red.

" It's okay, it was horrible anyways." Aileen laughed heartily.

" Was not, it was hysterical!" Draco smirked.

" Oh yea, you and Mr Weasley breaking out in to a brawl in the middle of it, absolutely hysterical." Paige rolled her eyes.

" Then Mr Potter had to stop you two." Aileen added.

" Mr who?" Jamie looked over from them, her distraction torn from the silver spoon she was holding.

" Harry, Harry Potter. Don't you know him?" Hermione looked quizzically at the rest.

" Never ever heard of him." Jamie sighed leaning back, looking expectantly at the rest.

" He's uh. The one who killed Voldemort." Paige mumbled, hardly audible.

" And I think he's your brother." Aileen said, looking at her hands.

" That's not possible!" Draco snorted." I mean it's not like.. That would ever happen."

" What? I'm totally lost here." Hermione announced looking from Paige to Aileen.

" Oh yea, Draco's dating his archenemies twin sister, marvelous." Aileen suddenly started laughing.

" Wait, you two are a couple? I mean.. Oh my gosh! Harry's going to murder you Draco!" Hermione clamped a hand over her mouth trying not to laugh.

" Did you just call me..?" Draco turned towards her in surprise.

" Did I just call you what?" Hermione sighed, waiting for him to continue.

" Oh never mind!" Draco glared at her and returned to his tea.

" Oh never mind what?" Hermione started to get more annoyed with Draco who was now purposefully ignoring her. Suddenly, before she knew it, Harry came bursting in looking whiter then a sheet." Harry James Potter! What did you do now?"

" I didn't do it! Voldemort did!" Harry said stiffly, not noticing who she was sitting next to.

" Voldemort did what? Why do people.. They didn't kill Ron did they?" Hermione jumped up gasping and almost pulled her wand out.

" No, it's.. Something else.. No ones dead." Harry managed to say, Hermione seemed to relax a little bit, and nodded for him to continue." I'm.. I'm, I'm not a Potter."

" Really? That's good." Draco and Jamie happened to say at the same time, Harry whirled around to face them.

" Who the he.. MALFOY!" Harry jumped back in surprise." Mione, since when was Draco Malfoy, books?"

" Since when was I.. What?" Draco looked at the two of them in confusion.

" Since I accidently bumped in to Paige Longpool and Jamie Potter, now would you please let me know you who are if your not Harry Potter?" Hermione groaned sitting down.

" My actual name is Harold Thomas.. R-.. Riddle."

" No freaking way! That's.. Your not related.. He tried to kill you!"

" Wow, and people call you a genius Granger."

" Shut up Ferret, Harry, how in the world are you. A.. Thing? I mean Riddle?" Hermione said, her eyes were bigger then golf balls by the look of it.

" Oh.. Yea, and I have a twin." Harry added ignoring Draco and Hermione.

" It's not me! I'm a Potter."

" Nah, her name is Hermione Bellatrix Riddle."

" EW!"

" Interesting, pretty name."

" Shut up Paige!" Draco snapped at Paige who just laughed with Jamie.

" But our mom is not Bellatrix." Harry continued.

" That's good, I don't want fi.. Her as my cousin." Draco quickly fixed what he was saying.

" Where you about to call me filth Mr-Mudbloods-Dad-Is-My-Master?" Hermione snarled at Draco pulling out her wand.

" Oi, Mione. CHILL!" Harry bellowed.

" Sorry.. I just. He just annoys me so much Harry." Hermione sighed, but her sigh was shaky, and before anyone knew what was happening she started to cry hysterically and fell in to Draco who was to put it lightly, shocked.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Something Out There

_Deep into a dying day  
I took a step outside an innocent heart  
Prepare to hate me for when I may  
This night will hurt you like never before_

Old loves, they die hard  
Old lies, they die harder*

She seemed to be floating down the aisle, a pure white veil floating in front of her face. She could almost picture the black hair of her near-husband combed back neatly for the special event. Her arm was wrapped around her father's, who was smiling brightly, in the front row two redheaded woman nearly graying were crying, a man with black hair and hazel eyes that were lit up in laughter was smiling, and clearly fighting down tears.

The bride glanced at the bridal party, her brother was standing by the groom smiling, and glancing at the maid of honor who was staring at the bride with adoring chocolate brown eyes, her brown hair was neatly controlled and curled as it fell gracefully around her shoulders. Quickly she mouthed -good luck- as Ginny passed, on her way to face the groom.

Suddenly everything changed, she was in a dark castle and there was a raging thunderstorm outside, lightning flashed, threatening to break the fragile glass windows. The bridal party was gone and the bride found herself facing none other then Blaise Zabini, she shrieked then fainted.

***The Burrow

A young girl with flaming red hair sat bolt upright, her perfect dream had turned in to a nightmare in a matter of seconds, she took deep calming breaths as she realized she was safe inside the burrow, and nowhere near Zabini. Moving towards the window seat she realized there was a soft patter of rain dancing against the glass panes. The sixteen year old couldn't help but smile, it was nothing but a dream the first part, but it was a pleasant dream, and a mostly pleasant mid-afternoon nap.

The rehead stared out her windowpane, wondering how it received it's name, maybe because of how many lovers stared outside of it and waited for there counterparts to return from the war, from work, from a trip. Or maybe because you could watch the person you loved dearly leave through the glass and do nothing to stop it. Gently she pushed her hair behind her ear with one hand as the other traced lines on the window.

" Ginny Weasley! It's supper time." Molly called up the stairs, sounding exhausted, and she had a reason to. The wedding had already taken place, and there was no sound of Ron, Hermione and.. The air caught in Ginny's throat, Harry Potter.

" Coming mum!" The house was so silent now, Bill hadn't leaved there for ages, and now he was with his wife. Charlie had gone back to Romania, Percy, there was no telling what happened to Percy, the twins lived in their flat above Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. And now Ron was gone and so where the honorary Weasley's Hermione and Harry, plus Arthur was gone all day at the Ministry.

Ginny sighed, letting out all the emotions that had been running through her mind for the past few days in to the air around her, yet they still managed to cling to her like trouble did to the golden trio and evilness did to Voldemort.

Slowly and somewhat gracefully Ginny went down the stairs in the burrow and entered to kitchen." Smells delicious mum." Ginny murmured, putting her arms around her mother, saying what words couldn't.. She would always be there for Molly, or she would at least try." Dad's having another late night at the Ministry again, isn't he." It was more of a statement then a question, even though Ginny had slightly intended to make it be more of the latter.

Molly nodded in response and Ginny headed over to get out enough silverware for, two.. Her heart clenched as she remembered the days when everyone was there, laughing and cheerful. That was before Voldemort's return, that was before the war, before life started making it's way deeper in to the depths.

Ginny finished setting the table in silence then glanced up at the family clock, everyone's names were at "Mortal Peril". Suddenly, the hand with Arthur's picture on it twitched and it remained on mortal peril." Mum, dad's hand twitched."

" Hm, what love?" Molly looked over at her only daughter, she hadn't heard what Ginny had said, being to busy preparing the dinner.

" Dad's.. Dad's hand on the clock twitched." Ginny repeated, long ago, she heard what this meant, if it twitched, it meant the situation was more intense. Both Weasley women looked in each others eyes, hazel met hazel as unspeakable fear overcame them both. For they both knew they could do nothing.

The two of them sat at the table, hardly touching their dinner, every now and then one of them would glance at the clock.. As if half hoping it would start to change for the better. After what seemed several endless hours, Arthur's clock hand moved to traveling.

" Ginny, Ginny love.." Molly croaked, standing up, she walked over towards the door, expecting her husband to come strolling through the door at any moment. Ginny clasped her hands together and bent her head on to them, biting her lip, praying that her father would arrive home, safe.

The knock that came five minutes still surprised both of the women. Molly ran to the door and nearly opened it." Arthur, Arthur is that you?" She asked, Ginny held her breath, hoping with all her might it was.

" Um, no." Ginny nearly screamed in fear, but then she recognized the voice." It's me Harry, I first came to visit you in Ron and mine's second year, then we stole Mr Weasley's ford Angelina, and I date your daughter Ginevra Molly Weasley who's birthday is June second." Ginny felt bursting in to tears, so he hadn't told her parents yet that they had broke up.

" Harry!" Molly gasped and flung the door open." Who are all these people?"

Curious, Ginny got up and walked over to the door looking scared. Suddenly, before she knew what was happening Harry had his arms around her was snogging her senseless. It all stopped when someone cleared there throat loudly.

" Oh, um.. Sorry.. This is Draco, Paige and Jamie.. And uh, Hermione kind of fainted." Harry went bright red, breaking apart from a shocked Ginny.

" Couldn't that have waited for somewhere more private Harry?" Ron smirked and elbowed his best mate." Don't look at me mum! He hasn't explained anything to me yet."

" Okay, um.. You guys better take this news sitting down." Harry coughed.

A few people nodded and they all moved in to the living room where Ron laid Hermione on the couch.

" So.. Shoot." Ginny said, moving in to Harry's lap.

" I'm not really Harry Potter. I mean.. Um, I am the same guy. My real name is Harold Riddle, and uh, Hermione's my twin, and Jamie is really a Potter, and Neville is actually the chosen one." Harry said this all very fast, barely stopping for air.

" WHAT?" Ron yelped jumping up, looking from Harry, to Jamie and finally to Hermione." That was the creepiest explanation ever.. Are you saying that, you and Mione are twins and related to.. V-V-V-Voldemort?"

" Just about." Harry muttered weakly, suddenly Arthur Weasley's hand on the clock switched to traveling once again..

[*] Wish I Had An Angel: Nightwish, I do not, and never will own either band or song.. Though they are amazing and I may dream!


End file.
